


Quiet Hearts, Soft Hearts

by van_daalen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: Words have never really been your specialty, and Angela has never needed words to know you care.(Prompt: Awkward/withdrawn reader comforting a stressed out Mercy)





	Quiet Hearts, Soft Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, the-insomniac-emporium.tumblr.com

     Everyone has their specialty. And, inevitably, everyone reaches a point in life where they wish that theirs was something different. There are always times where our skill sets don’t quite match our needs, but those so often become the times that define us. In your case, it is not your quiet nature that marks you as you, it is how loud you manage to be despite it. When it mattered, you knew how to say volumes without making a sound.

     Now, as you wait in the dark for your girlfriend to come home, you wonder how you’ll tell her you love her. Things had been… difficult lately. Every night she’d come home with empty eyes, voice barely an echo, smile never quite reaching her lips. You didn’t know what kind of coldness plagued her, you simply knew that it did. Finding a way to bring her some sense of solace was your number one priority.

     So you sat there, and waited, hoping that she’d be home soon. The tea you had prepared for her was in a thermos, but you doubted it would stay warm for much longer. Alas, you could do nought but wait with bated breath.

     By some stranger favor of fate, you did not have to sit idle for more than a few minutes. It was near midnight when you heard the ever-familiar sound of your front door unlocking. With a small smile you stood up, moving to stand by the living room couch. Your heart was racing, and your mind a whirlwind of woes, but you hardly noticed. The second that Angela was once more in your sight, she was all you could focus on.

     Without a single word you stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. At first she went a little stiff, too tired to respond the way she wanted to. After a few moments, however, she relaxed, slowly wrapping her aching frame around you. A minute passed like this, with quiet comfort. When you pulled away, it was with no small effort, and with an unbreakable purpose.

     You pulled Angela into the living room, and gestured for her to sit down. Any protests she had melted away the second she hit the couch. Pleased, you stepped away for a moment. After grabbing the blanket you had set aside earlier, you returned, gently draping it over Angela’s shoulders. She gave a soft little hum in response. With a little more pep in your step, you waltzed over to the kitchen, grabbed the thermos, then sauntered back over to your girlfriend.

     Without wasting your breath on awkward murmurs, you sat beside Angela. Instinctively she shifted to rest her head against your shoulder. The two of you fit together perfectly- not in the way adjacent puzzle pieces did, but in the way that a cat could always fit perfectly in its favorite napping spot, or a new couch could fit into a living room, even when you forgot to double check the size. It was a sweet comfort, just what Angela needed after a long, wearying day. That showed in the breathtaking smile she sent your way, as well as in the way she quietly took hold of your hand.

     Maybe words weren’t your specialty. Maybe you often fretted about giving your partner the comfort she required. But moments like this reminded you that words were just one way to show your love, and comfort through actions could bring a sense of peace that’s hard to find elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my work, or make a request, be sure to check out my tumblr, the-insomniac-emporium


End file.
